


Lemon Balm Tea, The Great Gatsby, and A Dainty Psychic

by cosmogyral_phosphenes



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Cus i said so, Depression, F/F, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Gamzee Makara/Karkat Vantas Moirallegiance, Girls Kissing, Good Moirail Gamzee Makara, Humanstuck, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kanaya has had vague psychic sorta powers since childhood, Love at First Sight, M/M, Minor Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Minor Sollux Captor/Aradia Megido, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Sollux Captor, Psychic Abilities, Self-Hatred, Sick Character, Tea, Whump, ill work on that, kanaya is the biggest sweetie, only once i swear, rosemary, sick Rose, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 02:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20400490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmogyral_phosphenes/pseuds/cosmogyral_phosphenes
Summary: “Please, don't mention it.” Your gonna try your best to forget this. You pull away from the embrace and wipe your dripping mascara from your eyes. “If you need anything, anything at all, you have my information,” you say as Rose zips her coin bag back in her purse. She looks up and smiles.“Trust me,” she says, “I will.” and she turns around and starts to walk out the door. She stops halfway through the frame.“Goodbye, Ms.rosemary.”And with a single jingle of a doorbell, Rose is gone, and you, Kanaya Rosemary, just probably ruined someone's life.Kanaya has never cried so hard, and she's also never told a lie, but that changes within 2 days of giving a cancer patient named Rose LaLonde a psychic reading.





	1. Herbal Grey Tea, Olivers Twist, And A Dying Girl.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Kanaya: Swoon for the pretty stranger who has just walked through your door.**

  


You, Kanaya Rosemary are 100% NOT, swooning over the stranger who has just walked through your door. HOWEVER, you are willing to admit that this stranger is quite… charming. Maybe not in the usual sense, but still. 

Her skin is as pale snow and her hair (which is as platinum as blond can get) is cut into a short bob, with a black headband separating the rest of her hair from her bangs. She has sheer black lipstick over her lips and delicate pink blush over her plump cheeks and button nose. She has the faintest hint of purple over her eyelids, and black mascara elongating almost completely white eyelashes, that o so perfectly frame her almond-shaped eyes. Okay. Maybe charming is a small understatement. The pretty stranger slowly walks towards your table. 

“Hello, Ms…?” You say as the woman sits down.

“LaLonde. Rose LaLonde. I'm here for a reading. I made an appointment the other day.”

You can see her more clearly now. Her eyes are gray and have thick, dark eye bags under them. “Oh, I remember you. What was it that you said you were confused about?”

Rose coughs twice, then clears her throat before starting. “I would like to know how long I have left to live. I was diagnosed with leukemia a little over a week ago and I have just started chemotherapy and my doctor doesn't have enough information to give me a prognostic. And besides, I've always believed in the supernatural .” 

”Oh, um…my condolences towards you and your family.” You give her a small (unintentionally pitiful) smile, and she returns it just as sorrowful.

”Oh no, it's ok. I'm dealing with it just fine, and my family is taking it better than expected. Thank you, though.” 

You smile again, except this time; she doesn't return it. And so, you slowly put one hand atop the other and place them on the table. “Let's begin shall we?” Rose nods. “

“Now, first you must put one of each hand on either side of mine, then flip them.”

Rose takes her hands and places each one on either side of yours. 

You take a moment to admire her hands. A light pink flush grazes each knuckle, connecting slim hands to slender fingers. Her nails are painted by a sheer green-purple pattern, topped with a matte topcoat. She slowly flips them over to reveal her palms. You close your eyes and lightly trace your fingertips over her hands before laying them flat on top of hers.

“Are you ready?” She nods. (use translate.yandex for translation google translate sucks. It's Latin) 

“Now, please repeat after me. Cum haec manus.”

She takes a deep inhale 

“Cum haec manus.” 

“Nos sigillum nostrum fatum” 

She takes another breath,

”Nos sigillum nostrum fatum” 

“Utrum fines vel incipit vita mea.”

inhale. 

“Utrum fines vel incipit vita mea.” 

“Ego solemniter iuro in hac impia matrimonii. Amen.”

Exhale?

“Ego solemniter iuro in hac impia matrimonii. Amen.” 

You open your eyes and you're immediately hit with a layer of thick, muddy, fog. You smell different flowers, Asters, Lavender, Heliotrope, and Cosmos. The fog slowly clears, and you see 10 people surrounding something. 4 people have thick glasses, dark skin, and a mop of black curly hair surrounding their fog-covered faces. 2 of the people look extremely family, but you can't put your finger on who they are. The other 3 are light, with light blonde hair. 2 people have sunglasses on the collar of their shirts and purple ties surrounding their necks. 

Everyone, there is bailing their eyes out. The closer you get towards them, the more fog surrounding their faces, yet the object they're surrounding gets clearer. Once you join the group of strangers, it's obvious that what they were surrounding is a headstone. You crouch down to see the writing. It says:

  


** _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

** _Here Lies Rose LaLonde._ **

** _Wife, Mother, Sister, And Life-long Friend_ **

** _~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

** _~ 1991-2021 ~_ **

** _“Wife, Mother, Sister”_ **. You re-read those words at least 10 times. This isn't what you expected. This isn't what you...wanted? Of course, you didn't want her to die, but this is so much...worse. This, you, just ughrugh. A feeling of groggy and lightheadedness hit you all at once as the sobs of the people get more and more distant the longer you sit there. A calm, warm feeling shifts around you as you feel it deciding to stay on top of your hand. You hear mumbling, like a tv in the distance, as the warmth tightens around your hand. The mumbling gets louder and louder before you hear a clear, distinctive; 

“Ms.Rosemary?”

You open your eyes and gasp while Rose is looking at you with both patience and concern. You look down and realize that you're both on the ground

“Oh, um” You cough. “No, uh, I'm fine. Don't worry about me. I’m, ahem, it’s fine.”

You look down at your hand, and her hand is gripping yours so tightly that you think that it's going bruise. You look up and Rose’s look of concern didn't fade like you thought it would. Instead, the expression was traded out for worry.

“Oh my. I apologize. I must have startled you quite a bit.” Rose smiles while still retaining her expression. 

“You were hyperventilating for a while and then you stopped breathing. You shouldn't worry about me.” 

Oh. That's… never happened before. You've seen much worse things than a gravestone, and yet, you hyperventilated.

“D-Did what you see disturb you?” She looks like she’s afraid to ask you and you're not sure if she should be. 

“No, of course, it didn't because…” you trail of trying to think of something that won't let her know what's your not going to happen. “What I saw was…you become a mother.” Her eyes get glossy and she takes a sharp breath she lets out a small and confused; “what?”. You continue.

“You become a mother and a wife. You get married to the kindest and most beautiful person known to man and have a stunning child. And, from what I saw, you also do these things rather quickly. 2 to 3 years? And every day of your life, alive or not, you'll always, _ always _ be surrounded by your friends and family.” A wide smile spreads across her face and she lets out a sigh of relief, as the corners of eyes threaten to let strong rivers of tears fall out of your eyes. 

“I-that's-uh-gah-ha-i- I just-ugh-” You cut off her stuttering with a safe, warm, platonic embrace. 

Almost startlingly on cue, you both start crying together, but although her tears are filled with happiness and relief, yours are filled with dread and regret. 

_Why?_ _Why lie? Wouldn't it just is easier to tell her the truth? So that she can spend time with her family as long as she can, be happy, then die peacefully? What's wrong with you?_

Your conscience mocks you as Rose cries into the crook of your neck. You hug her even tighter and rub her back as she mumble-cries something in your ear. 

“Yes, Rose?” She shifts around until her hairline is rested on your collarbone. 

“I just… I just can't thank you enough for helping me.” 

She lightly chuckles.

”All of your reviews sare great. Let's hope I'm not unlucky.” She lets out an airy laugh before loosening her grip on your hand.” oh. I almost forgot.” She gets up and looks through her purse. She pulls out a cartoon squid shaped case. “How much?” she says as she unzips the case.

Oh. it seems you have forgotten about payment. You don't even remember setting the timer. You look at your phone and hit stop. 5 minutes. Usually, you would charge them 500$ for the killer migraine, but then you remember that you're a terrible person who lied to a dying girl, and you quickly change your mind. You try to think of a cost that won't sound fishy

“Oh um…50$.” You wish you could say it was free, but you can't think of an answer as to why you'd do that from her perspective.

She smiles and takes out 60. “Please, keep the change.” she places it gently on the table and you both stand up.

She takes a deep breath before letting go of your hand. You immediately miss the warmth.

You take the 60$ and walk over to the back of the room towards a little green dresser. You open a drawer and took out a wind up box, open it, and place the 60 on top of the rest of your money. When you turn around you see Roses gentle grey eyes looking at you. You walk over to her and hug her again. She wraps slim arms around your waist as you move yours to her shoulders. 

“Thank you again. I really can't explain how thankful I am.”

“Please, don't mention it.” Your gonna try your best to forget this. You pull away from the embrace and wipe your dripping mascara from your eyes. “If you need anything, anything at all, you have my information,” you say as Rose zips her coin bag back in her purse. She looks up and smiles.

“Trust me,” she says, “I will.” and she turns around and starts to walk out the door. She stops halfway through the frame.

“Goodbye, Ms.rosemary.”

And with a single jingle of a doorbell, Rose is gone, and you, Kanaya Rosemary, just probably ruined someone's life.


	2. A Non Confused Perplexity.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Rose: Contemplate Calling Ms.Maryam**

Your name is Rose LaLonde, and you think you just might. She did say if there's anything you need right? Well right now, you need… someone. 

Everyone always comes to you for their problems, dave and his boy problem, john and his problems with his feelings for your sibling Roxy, Roxy's problem with alcohol, janes problem with the fact that she the person she loves likes someone else, and finally, a problem that jake and dirk share about wanting john and Roxy to be happy, but being in love.

You're the one who always asks how people are. Your the one who helps, but what if you need help. You're glad that people are asking you if you're okay now, but in the “are you feeling okay?” kinda way. For the longest time, you've tried to hold it together.

When you were 15 you told Roxy about your mental health, and they must've told the rest of your friends and family because for the next few weeks people felt like they had to keep their feelings bottled up inside, and stopped asking you for help. John, Jake, Dirk, and Dave had started self-harm, the rest moved to substances. After lying about being okay, they started talking to you more and they dropped their unhealthy coping mechanisms. All of them except for Roxy. 

And your glad that you could help all of them, but you hate it. All the attention is on you. They all expect you to have the answers. And when they don't want to talk about it, they expect you to push it out of them. You assume they forgot that, to their knowledge, you may or may not die in the next few months wouldn't take a toll on your mental. You've had mental health problems since day one, but sie day on you've kept inside, but your afraid that everything might go south. You don't want to end up like Roxy, as much as you love them. So yeah, you do need someone to talk to, and Kanaya seems like the only one you can.

You realize that she put both pesterchum and her number, and you decide to go with pesterchum

* * *

tentacleTherapist [TT] began pestering  grimAuxiliatrix [GA]

ROSE: Hello? Is this Kanaya Maryam?

KANAYA: Yes. This Is She.

KANAYA: Forgive Me If I Sound Rude, But Have We Meet Before?

ROSE: Yes, we have. I'm Rose LaLonde, I came in for a reading the other day. I was wondering if you'd like to go to the café next to your lounge and

KANAYA: Talk.

ROSE: About my life and feelings. No readings involved

KANAYA: While Talking Over Some Tea Sounds Lovely, Shouldn't You Talk To A Therapist Instead?

ROSE: Oh no. I don't need therapy. I just need someone to talk to, And yes. I have friends, they just wouldn't understand it.

ROSE: I love them to death but sometimes they can't be completely incompetent.

KANAYA: Tomorrow At 6:30?

ROSE: That sounds lovely. What's your favorite tea?

KANAYA: Herbal Grey. And Yours?

ROSE: Lemon Balm. It's eerily comforting.j

KANAYA: If That's The Case, Then Read The Great Gatsby Along With It.

ROSE: Parden?

KANAYA: They Just Go Together. Almost Completely Akin To Strawberry Milkshakes on Brussel Sprouts.

ROSE: HUh?

KANAYA: I Said: They Just Go Together. Almost Completely Akin To Strawberry Milkshakes On Brussel Sprouts

ROSE: Kanaya

KANAYA: Yes Rose?

ROSE: Please tell me you don't put strawberry milkshakes on Brussel sprouts.

ROSE: Please?

KANAYA: Oh My.

KANAYA: Is That Distasteful?

ROSE: Very.

ROSE: Why?

KANAYA: When I Was Three My Friend Karter Spilled His Milkshake On My Food While In An Argument With My Other Friend Garrett During A Playdate. My Mother Told Me That I Had To Finish Anyway And I've Never Been The Same Again.

ROSE: Karter sounds like my brother's boyfriend. I think they'd get along swell if they met.

KANAYA: Karter Has A Problem with New People. The Only One Of Our Friends Who He Doesn't Insult.

ROSE: That doesn’t so bad.

KANAYA: Out Of Twelve.

KANAYA: Do Not Get Me Wrong. Karter Is Very Nice, But He Can Be Very…Aggressive At Times.

ROSE: What's Karter's last name?

KANAYA: Vantas

ROSE: Oh my gog.

ROSE: Your shouty friend has caught the attention of my brother.

KANAYA: Pardon

ROSE: Dave has been talking to him for quite a while now.

ROSE: Probably for the past 5 months.

KANAYA: I

KANAYA: . . .

KANAYA: I Do Not Know How To Respond. I Apologize.

ROSE: It's ok. There's no reason to be out of sorts about it.

KANAYA: I Am Confused.

ROSE: Sometimes you just don't know what to say.

ROSE: It happens.

KANAYA: . . .

ROSE: Hello?

KANAYA: I Am Sorry. I Was Overcome With An Emotion I Have Yet To Understand.

ROSE: Oh no. That sounds dangerous.

ROSE: Would you like to talk about it more?

KANAYA: That's Very Nice Of You To Ask, But No Thank You.

KANAYA: The Whole Reason Why Were Talking Is Because You Have To Deal With Other Problems.

KANAYA: Correct Me If I'm Wrong, But That Was The Problem.

KANAYA: Wasn't It?

ROSE: Oh.

ROSE: Yes.

ROSE: That's the problem.

ROSE: I hope this doesn't make me sound superficial but I did want to know about it.

ROSE: I may have only just met you, but you did tell me that I was going to live.

ROSE: I'm sure that makes us some type of friend.

KANAYA: W

KANAYA: Yhhkgf

ROSE: Are you okay?

KANAYA: Yes.

KANAYA: I Am Fine.

KANAYA: Yes I Am Fine.

ROSE: You don't sound fine.

ROSE: You sound . . . well, I don't know the word for it.

ROSE: Delirious.

ROSE: Without being sick?

ROSE: Maybe discombobulated?

KANAYA: Discombobulate. . .

KANAYA: I Do Not Think That's The Word. More So. . .

KANAYA: A Non Confused Perplexity?

KANAYA: A Word For Being Perplexed, But I Am Not Baffled.

KANAYA: At Least Not Enough To Be Perplexed.

ROSE: Extremely confused and baffled, but not baffled enough to be the confused version of perplexed? 

KANAYA: Maybe. I Feel Like It's Missing Something.

ROSE: What do you mean?

KANAYA: I Feel It's Missing Something. Like. . .

KANAYA: Embarrassed.

ROSE: Embarrassed?

KANAYA: Or Some Form Of That.

ROSE: Like. . .

ROSE: A good flustered?

ROSE: Or, as my brother would say “all hot and bothered.”

ROSE: But without being horny?

KANAYA: . . .

KANAYA: I

KANAYA: That with Our Version Of Perplexed.

KANAYA: Yes.

KANAYA: I Suppose That's The Best Word For It.

ROSE: Well, I'm sorry I made you feel such complex feelings.

KANAYA: No. There's No Reason To Apologize.

KANAYA: It Is Mostly My Fault.

KANAYA: I Read Your Message Wrong. That Seems Like Something That's My Fault.

ROSE: What do you read it as?

ROSE: If you don't mind my asking.

KANAYA: I Read It As 

KANAYA: “You're Still The Most Important Person To Me.”

ROSE: Oh.

ROSE: That explains. . .

ROSE: Most of it.

KANAYA: Really?

KANAYA: I Was Worried That It Only Explained Some Of It.

ROSE: Well, Ms. Maryam, you seem to worry a lot.

KANAYA: I Am Not Usually Worried

KANAYA: I Only Do It With People Semi New People. It Hurts My Business When Aquentices Come In For Readings.

KANAYA: One Of My Reviews Said I Remind Them Of Yuuma From The Junji Ito Manga Dissolving Classroom.

ROSE: The one where the room of people melt alive?

KANAYA: I Believe So.

ROSE: Who said that?

KANAYA: Someone Whose Name I Forgot.

ROSE: Kanaya, that sounds mean

ROSE: Like extremely rude.

KANAYA: Please Don't Get Perplexed.

KANAYA: I Don't Let People Push Me Around.

KANAYA: I Just Had To Let It Go.

KANAYA: I Had To Stay ProFessional.

KANAYA: They Did Give Me 4.5 Stars.

KANAYA: She Comes A lot And Asks Different Questions.

KANAYA: Refreshing Questions.

ROSE: Refreshing?

KANAYA: The Same Day I Told Someone That They Would Die, She Asked Me If She'd Be Rich.

ROSE: Oh my. I wasn't thinking about the things you have to say to people.

ROSE: As a matter of fact, you shouldn't have to.

KANAYA: Pardon?

ROSE: Even though I believe deeply in things of these sorts, I've always felt that deep down there was something. . . wrong with asking physics for help in these instances.

ROSE: Why should you have to tell people things like that?

ROSE: Not to mention all the stuff you've seen.

KANAYA: How Else Am I Supposed To Help People?

KANAYA: With The. . . The Thing I Have?

KANAYA: This Seems To Be The Best Way.

ROSE: I presume that makes sense.

ROSE: Forgive me if this is invasive or rude, but do you enjoy it?

ROSE: Like, do you like doing it?

KANAYA: I'm

KANAYA: I'm Not Sure.

KANAYA: I Like Making People Happy, But I Am Not Sure I lIke Doing This.

KANAYA: It's Fun When I'm Not Telling People That They Are Going To Die.

KANAYA: Actually,

* * *

**"**DINNER GRUMPY GIRL!" You hear your sister call you from downstairs and roll your eyes as you stand up. 

  
"OK! COMING!" You hurry to message Kanaya as you rush downstairs. Its best to get there as quickly as possible before Roxy can stain your and Jane can stain your cheeks with cotton candy scented, blue and pink, sticky lipgloss

* * *

  


ROSE: Sorry to cut this conversation short, but I have to go.

KANAYA: Oh.

KANAYA: Goodbye Ms. LaLonde.

ROSE: Goodbye Ms. Maryam.

tentacleTherapist [TT] ceased pestering  grimAuxillatrix [GA] 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didnt mess up the pesterlogs thank god


End file.
